Type 1201 Rail Pistol
Known best as the Spiker, the Type 1201 Rail Pistol is an Irken Semi-Automatic weapon designed to fire magnetic ordinance downrange. An uncommon sidearm, they are nonetheless respectably powerful and come in many different variations, depending on user tastes and the materials available. Specifications Among all variations available, most Spikers follow the same basic structure. Above the handle is the chamber, where metal loaded through the loading door behind it is stored and heated, then suspended in a magnetic field. To either side of the chamber are the primary magnetic accelerators, on front of which heat vents are located, and on the back of them are indicators. Indicators display the remaining power in the weapon, projectile mass and speed plus more, and many of these can be modified by the user on-the-field. There is even the option of the saving and loading of settings, on some variants. On the left side of the weapon, below the magnetic accelerator, the weapon's safety is located. It is a basic slide-based switch that toggles power flow to the rest of the weapon. Ahead of the handle and most of the components is the weapon's muzzle and powercell, along with a laser pointer in some models. There is a handgrip below that section that can be used to help steady the firearm, as well. The powercell itself is commonly a small screw-in component, standard across other sidearm-type weapons as well, and may be accessed by swinging the handgrip out. The weapon works by loading magnetic metals into the chamber through the loading door, taking a moment to heat them, and then emitting an audible tone when ready to fire. The firing sequence is triggered by a lightning-fast shaving of material into a wedge or spike, and then drawing it through the barrel and out the weapon at high velocity using the Magnetic Accelerators. This produces a bit of plasma in the projectile's wake as it streaks towards any targets, unfortunately, creating a bit of a tracer. At least, in atmosphere. Usage Made to be held with one hand, if need be, the Spiker is a solid fallback weapon, and a decent primary in it's own ways. While not imbued with the power of it's larger siblings, the Spiker's projectiles still have a solid (and very painful) punch, capable of pulverizing bone or ripping limbs off with a direct hit, and leaving a challenge for any medic whose stomach can take the leftover wound. Notably, the T1201 can actually have quite a high rate of fire, given the right settings, though the recoil can be rather nasty when in-atmosphere, where the projectile has to push against any air in the weapon's barrel. Commonly, the Rail Pistol sees use in the Irken Military as a choice sidearm to more critical personnel, such as Officers or Field Technicians. Unfortunately, the standard Rail Pistol lacks a manual way to aim it aside from linking it with one's Ocular Implants, or using the Laser Pointer. Compared to it's sibling, the Type 223, the Type 1201 is also less useful against armored targets, as it cannot shoot ferrofluids through things. Standard Variants T1201 Stock (Base Version) What the label says on the tin, the T1201 Stock Variant is the standard issue version of the Spiker. Mostly comes in a shade of Imperial Red with Black, basic performance. Notable Users and Variants * Field Technician Entra ** Owned two of an unknown variant herself, they were her favorite sidearms. Then-Lieutenant Averii actually customized them with special casings as a gift on one of her numerous birthdays. *** Averii now owns one of them, following their separation and her disappearance 50 years ago. * Sevn owns one of these for emergencies, and it was given to him as a gift from Terrz. Other Facts * N/A Gallery RailPistol.png EntraGunB.png RailPistolBlank.png Category:Irken technology Category:Irken weapons Category:Equipment Category:Fanon Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Firearms Category:Railguns Category:Weapons Category:Items